


Hair Too Long

by ongnielminhwans



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Songfic, broduce justice league, mentioned wanna one and nuest ensemble, ongnielminhwan-centered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnielminhwans/pseuds/ongnielminhwans
Summary: Four different men dealing with their very rocky situations, but those things made them bond together, but in a different way and reason. Would they succeed in this kind of attempt?





	1. Verse 1 Part 1 [Jaehwan]

**Author's Note:**

> (ps: this fic is inspired by a song from The Vamps)

**_"I'm just sick of staying up_**  
**_Losing sleep, who gives a fuck?_**  
**_Dont you? Dont you?"_**

====================

I dunno, but I felt like this day was my fucking worst day. I've always felt outcasted when I was with my family or friends like I wasnt even visible to them, like there was a time that my friends invited me to go to the bar for a party, but all I ever got was the way they treated me like a waiter and gave me a silent treatment afterwards. Ughhh I wished I said no to them just to hang out with my bestfriend--oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jaehwan. Kim Jaehwan. 21. Seoul native. and likes to sing. Music major in Howon University, but I also play soccer.

Ever since that incident happened, I cut my connections with them for a while. It still hurts me a lot considering they were my close friends. I spent the few days after the incident alone in my own apartment, specifically in my own bedroom, crying myself to sleep, but I couldnt even sleep tho. I' m honestly sick of this fucking situation to the point that I shut myself out from everyone, even from my bestfriend Jennie.

"JJAENI-YAH! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S YA HOMIE, JENNIE."

Not now, Jennie. Not now. I hate this fucking feeling. I hate everyone. I hate myself. Godfuckingdamnit! Why cant y'all just leave me alone?

"KIM JAEHWAN! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YA?!"

Her tone suddenly rose, which made me panicked cos I know she'd be mad at me if I didnt. Do I even have a choice though? I suddenly wiped my tears and started my pretending game.

"What brings you here, homie?" I did the bro-fist gesture with her, but she didnt respond.  
"Dude, do you think I was born yesterday? I knew what happened last night, and I'm here to comfort you."  
"Homie, to be honest, not this time. I dun need that."  
"Whether you like it or not, you need it."  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I DUN NEED YOUR COMFORT? JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I've already lost my mind to the point that I didnt realise I already pushed her on the grounds.  
"WOW. REALLY WOW, KIM JAEHWAN. IS THIS WHAT YOURE GONNA PAY ME AFTER ALL THAT WE BUILT ON OUR FRIENDSHIP? FOR 10 FUCKING YEARS?"  
"L-lo-look, homie. I'm so sorry. I didnt mean to be that wa--"  
"Dun call me homie, and I dun have a homie who's a fucking dickhead."  
"Jennie...I know it's my fault, but I really dont have and intention to be that way. I just wanted to say that leave me alone."  
"Fine. I'm gonna leave you alone, but I wont bother you anymore cos from now one, we're already over."

As she walked away after she said those words, realisation hit me so hard ,and that was the time that I snapped. There was one thing that she doesnt know, that I've already fell for her not long ago, but I was uncertain of my feelings back then. Yes, you heard it right. I'm secretly in love with my bestfriend since high school years (altho we became bffs since 3rd grade), but I didnt have any guts to confess cos I dun want to ruin our friendship. I admitted it was really a dick move from me, but I dun want her to see my weakness triggering from my veins. I wanted to be as gentleman and manly to her even though we're bestfriends, but as the monent came when she wanted to cut our friendship out, I couldnt help but blame myself and my fucking stupidity. How could I ever do this to the only one who understands me a lot? to my bestfriend? to the one I secretly loved?

If the incident between me and my close friends made me get less sleep, this thing between me and ny bestfriend is the worst. I literally couldnt sleep at all. Guilt is mainly haunting me right now, and I couldnt stand it to the point that few days later, I went to her house to apologise personally.

"JENNIE! I KNOW YOURE THERE! PLEASE LETS TALK. I COULDNT STAND THIS ANYMORE. T.T"

Unfortunately, it seemed like no one was there on their house, but I dun believe and pressed the door bell again and again, insisting that she was hiding inside until the door's moving in front of me.

"WHAT DO YOU EVEN FUCKING WANT, KIM JAEHWAN? DID YOU EVEN GET THE POINT THAT I DUN WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH YOU?!"  
"Jennie-yah, I'm really so sorry. I'm sorry if I threw those words onto you. I honestly didnt mean to be that way. I was only want you to leave me alone for a while cos I wanted to shut everybody out. I dun want you to worrh about me. I dun want you to see my weakness."  
"Then you should let me help you at the first place, but youve been eaten by your own fucking ego. You know what, this already proved me that you didnt fully trust me as your bestfriend. Youre a FUCKING WEAKLING and a COWARD."  
"Jennie..."  
"Nope, Jaehwan. I'm not gonna buy that. We're already over." And she went back inside, after she closed the damn door.

Why was it so unfair? I already apologised for what I've said, and I know it was not enough for her to forgive me, but why? Why did it have to be this way? It's okay if she told me she wanted me away from her for a while, but friendship over? I dun think I can handle this...especially when I was too late. Too late to tell her I fucking love her. It was truly the fucking worst moment.

Few days since then, I got my shit together and went with the flow. Home, school, library, home, and home, school, library, home. This was become my daily routine for me to forget those memories that were haunting me until this recent moment, since those thoughts and memories wouldnt leave alone, I decided to go to the bar. Alone.

While on my way, I saw someone familiar going to the subway, but then suddenly boiled my head up when that someone was with one of the guys that treated me like shit, and theyre fucking together like theyre even holding hands. Yes, you heard it right. That someone was best---I mean, ex-bestfriend Jennie and that guy was one of my ex-close friends, Aron. Well, good riddance. Really. What a good riddance it is. Anyways, good thing they didnt even see me, and I continued walking my way on the destination.

As I went inside the bar, I ordered three glasses of champagne, and drank right away. I literally cried and shouted my thoughts out loud, not caring about the fact that there were many people here.

"SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK. I EVEN APOLOGISED TO YOU, BUT YOU DIDNT HEAR MY EXPLANATION, THEN YOURE WITH ONE OF THE BOYS THAT I HATED THE MOST. ARE YOU TRYING PLAY WITH ME, JENNIE KIM? THEN COME ON IM GONNA EVEN PLAY THAT FUCKING GAME WITH YOU. I WONT BUDGE THIS SHIT."

I dunno if it's gonna help me or not, kr the people around me might be scared or not, but I dun care anymore. I felt like betrayed. I know I'm not in the right position to think that way, but would you blame me for this shit?

I was about to order more glasses when suddenly a stranger was already beside me on that fucking high table, but instead, that person gave me a handkerchief.

"You alright dear?"


	2. Verse 1 Part 2 [Minhyun]

_**"Lie in bed two times at night**_  
_**And miss looking into my eyes**_  
_**Dont you? Cos I do"**_

**====================**

One month ago, first semestral term of Inha University was already started, but I felt the burden of some senior year students like I've got hundreds of academic + resolution papers to pass. I also even had bunch of meetings with the student council that I attended and scheduled to attend. By the way, I'm Hwang Minhyun, the newly-appointed president of the College of Fine Arts Student Council, and a consistent dean's lister since my freshman year. Currently a junior Advertising Arts student, but my original choice of course was Painting since I loved drawing, sketching, painting, and others that deals with the kind of art, but my course gradually grew on me, and it's actually not bad at all.

This day was honestly a very tough day because it's already the deadline day for the advertising project proposal draft on one of my major subjects plus I also had to submit a resolution paper urgently for the student council meeting on the day after, but good thing cos I dun have classes today so I could come to school and submit those papers before the night comes as they said. My parents werent here in our house cos they had an out-of-country meeting with the lawyers in Australia, and Sujin noona's still working right now and she'd be home later at night, so yeah.

While walking my way to school, I texted my girlfriend to meet me later at school, but I got no response from her. Anyways, this was also our daily basis when texting with my girlfriend since she's also busy with her repertoire project. By the way, we've been together for 3 years since senior high, and attended university together, but she's taking Music. She's Jung Wheein, few months older than me, but I dun care anyways cos I love her. Her voice made me feel like I was in heaven, especially when we're singing together when we had time to go to noraebang, but her bubbly personality made me swoon for her even more.

As I arrived in the university grounds, I went directly to the dean's office to submit the resolution paper since the student council adviser was there. I was on my way to submit another paper aka the proposal draft on the faculty room when I suddenly saw heard noises on a certain empty classroom, but what made me curious was the fact that there's something familiar with that voice on that noise, so I slowly opened the door without making any noise. During the time that I secretly peeked on the door, my heart suddenly sank cos I saw Wheein making out with Ha Sungwoon, my senior in our college (and also the newly-appointed secretary of our college student council), on the professor's desk. Although this really hurt me so bad cos I fucking love her, I secretly took a picture as an evidence, and ran away afterwards to the comfort room. I honestly couldnt even believe that she would cheat on me this way, and it was with one of my closest seniors.

"WHY?! WHY ARE YOU WITH SUNGWOON HYUNG?!" I asked myself like I was talking to her while my tears suddenly fell down. I put my hands on my face, trying to decipher things and wipe my tears after as I dun want everyone to know what I was truly feeling, but there was honestly something about me that I couldnt also understand either. Call me martyr, but I did open my phone and text her if she's already here in the campus like nothing really happened.

Wheein: Yes, babe. I'm already here.  
Minhyun: Alright babe. Where can I meet you?  
Wheein: Just meet me outside your college building.  
Minhyun: Okay, noted. See you and love you.

As I went out of the comfort room, I almost forgot the fact that I have to go to the faculty room to the point that I had to run very fast just to get there, submit the proposal draft, and meet Wheein afterwards.

"Good day, Professor Im!  
"Good day to you as well, Minhyun. But why you looked so messy?"  
"Sir, I'm sorry. I didnt realise. By the way sir, I'm gonna submit my proposal draft right now."  
"Alright then. Just put it down here on my table."  
"Thank you, sir. I'll have to go now."  
"Okay! See you in class on Friday, Mr. Hwang!"

As I went out of the faculty room, I rushed to the comfort room once again, but only to fix myself cos I dun want Wheein to see me so messy or to notice something that would make her know the fact that I already knew about the thing with Sungwoon hyung. I was already on the outside of the college building when I saw her waiting for me on the pavement.

"Hi babe. Sorry if I just arrived." I kissed her afterwards.  
"It's okay babe. I also arrived few minutes ago though."  
"So...do you want to have some foodtrip time outside the campus? I'll treat you~"  
"Yaaaay sure babe! Besides, I'm already hungry." She became a bit clingy towards me.

We went to a street food market near our campus for a very cheap and very delicioslus street foods, and also since it was also our favourite. We ordered four pieces of takoyaki balls and four sticks of fried squid. As we're eating our ordered foods on a table near those stalls, we're chatting about her thesis and my proposal draft, and anything about our school life til I asked her something.

"By the way, babe, do you know Ha Sungwoon-ssi?"  
"H-hhuh? You mean, your senior?"  
"Yep." I nodded.  
"Uhhh.... v-very familiar  os you often mentioned his name while we're talking about student council in your college, but I dun know him personally. Why did you ask that?"  
"Uhmm... nothing babe. I-I just want to consult with him regarding the proposal draft in my major subject, and he got high grades for that last year."  
"You can do that, babe! I know youre smart~" She held my hand.  
"But I also need someone close to me within the college to consult with my work. I want to get high grades like him as well. I want to maintain my high grades til next year if I want to graduate with high honours."  
"You just need to have faith in your skills, babe."  
"I guess so..."

We're in the middle of that conversation when my phone was ringing, and it was a call from my bestfriend Jonghyun.

"Yo, dude! Why did you call by the way?"  
"Yo, Minhyun-ah! Youwanna come with us somewhere like me, you and Hyunbin?"  
"Sure! But where?"  
"We're already here outside your campus. Just come here right now ,and we'll be telling you where."  
"WHAT!? O-okay okay. I'll be seeing you guys there." I hanged up afterwards.  
"Who's that, babe?"  
"It's-- it's my prof. I need to see him cos of my paper. I think I need to go now, and I'm really sorry, babe."  
"It's okay, babe. Just text me when youre okay with the paper problem."  
"Okay, babe. I have to go now. Love you."  
"Bye, babe!"

I rushed myself outside the campus gate with the takoyaki balls on my hand and also inside my mouth. I was literally hungry, and those takoyaki balls gave me heaven, so as I went back and saw the two there, I offered them the food.

"Dudes, do you want some takoyaki balls?"  
"Yas! Thank you, Minhyun hyung," Hyunbin was the one who eat the balls first, "but by the way hyung, why you looked so gross today?"  
"Agree!" Jonghyun also agreed to what Hyunbin said.  
"Do you want me to torture your eyeballs with this stick to shut you guys up?" My takoyaki balls stick was 'ready' tho.  
"Dude chillax! We're just messing with ya!" Seriously. Those two really freaked the shit out of me.  
"Okay, dudes. Where are we going?"  
"We're going to the baaaarrrrr!" My BFF suddenly winked, but in a cringy way.  
"Dude dont wink! It kinda made me cringe like why did I become friends with you, but WHAAAAAT? BAR? No. You gaise even know I cant fucking drink any alcohol." This is literally what I called freaking out.  
"Hyung! No more buts! Just come with us. We even dont drink, right?" Hyunbin assured.  
"Okay..."

Alright. Let's fast forward to the time we arrived in the bar in two hours, and yes, you heard it right. I never drink any alcohol since then because 1: I dun like the taste and 2: I dun wanna get drunk so easily, and so were Jonghyun and Hyunbin. But knowing the situation a while ago, I guess I need to have only a shot to calm myself down inside.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing? And I thought you never drink?"  
"Jonghyun, ah. I guess I need to take a shot."  
"What happened?"  
"I-I saw Wheein making out with my senior while I was going to submit my proposal draft. I was with her when you guys called me."  
"WHAT?! And you didnt do anything, hyung?"  
"What should I do? I love her too much, but here's the picture." I showed Jonghyun and Hyunbin the picture I secretly took on that classroom.  
"Did you ask her about that senior?"  
"She said she doesnt know him personally."  
"Dude, that's fucking straight-up cheating! She's clearly cheating on you. Wake up!"  
"I know, Jonghyun. That's why I'm gonna take a shot. I want to calm myself down."  
"By the way, Dongho hyung and Minki hyung are here. We're gonna visit their table. Is it okay if we leave you there, hyung?" Hyunbin was a bit worried.  
"It's okay. I just want to be alone anyways."  
"Okay. If you say so, dude. We gotta go first. You can come there if you wanna join us."  
"Alright, dude. Thanks. Also to you, Hyunbin."

I ordered a glass of whiskey since I want to taste the alcohol so bad, and since this would be my first time. I knew I dun like the taste, but I'd gonna do this anyway. I closed my eyes while the alcohol was slowly flowing from the glass to my mouth. Although it tasted really bitter, I felt some emotions that I never felt before as I continued closing my eyes when suddenly a loud noise disturbed my 'inner peace'.

"SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK. I EVEN APOLOGISED TO YOU, BUT YOU DIDNT HEAR MY EXPLANATION, THEN YOURE WITH ONE OF THE BOYS THAT I HATED THE MOST. ARE YOU TRYING PLAY WITH ME, JENNIE KIM? THEN COME ON IM GONNA EVEN PLAY THAT FUCKING GAME WITH YOU. I WONT BUDGE THIS SHIT."

I was really intrigued to know who owns that fucking noise cos it annoyed me, but at the same time, hearing those words made me feel like I wasnt alone in this fucking situation, so I went to his high table, sat beside him, and offered him the handkerchief.

"You alright, dear?"

He quickly took my handkie without any hesitation to wipe his tears. That guy had a very cute cheeks, and seemed to be like a good person.

"Thank you so much, sir!"  
"No need, dear. By the way, I'm Minhyun." I offered him a handshake.  
"I'm Kim Jaehwan." He accepted.  
"I bet youre a college student."  
"Yes, I am. Music major from Howon University. How about you, Mr. Minhyun? Are you working right now?"  
"Working? Me? Hahahahaha I'm also a college student like you."  
"WHAT?! Really? You looked like youre already working." Jaehwan looked so adorably confused.  
"I'm a bit young to be working right now hahahaha anyways I'm an Advertising Arts major in Inha University. Already in my third year."  
"Wow! I'm also in my third year. What a mindblown!"  
"Youre such a cutie~ but anyways, I was curious cos you were shouting or yelling something. Could you please tell me what happenes Jaehwan?"  
"Honestly, it's a long story, Minhyun-ssi."  
"It's okay."

He told me about the friendship between him and his female bestfriend, and how the situation with his former friends affected their friendship to the point that he accidentally shut her out. Hearing his story made me feel so sorry for him to the point that I correlated his story to mine. Yep, I did share my story to him about how my girlfriend cheated on me, yet I didnt do anything. This really proved me that I wasnt alone in this situation.

"Hyung, I'm sorry to hear that, but I guess you really need to make up your mind if youre gonna stay or leave."  
"Youre right. Even my bestfriends told me that way, but I dunno. I just couldnt let go of her."

Jaehwan and I were about to take another shot of alcohol when suddenly a scene happened in front of our table.

"Y'ALL MOTHERFUCKERS! YOU DONT DESERVE GIRLS WHO CAN TAKE YOU FOR GRANTED!"


End file.
